<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brownies Are a Cure by AenaFirestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683860">Brownies Are a Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenaFirestar/pseuds/AenaFirestar'>AenaFirestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brownies, Chocolate, Comfort, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Fanfiction, Star Wars: Original Trilogy Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenaFirestar/pseuds/AenaFirestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just going to be a calm night of hanging out with your friends, telling stories, drinking, relaxing. You were supposed to meet Han, Luke and Leia in the makeshift Cantina area of the base… But mother nature had other ideas for you. Unable to move from your fetal position with cramps, you can’t reach your comlink, so Luke comes looking for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brownies Are a Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really needed him to come help ME fight off cramps, so this is just as much for myself as it is all you readers out there. I posted this on my tumblr first. You can find me at hoodedguitarist on tumblr :) Just some lovely fluff of Luke Skywalker helping you fight off cramps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were just planning on taking a little nap before the festivities of the evening. You wanted to nap so you could stay up a little later than normal and hang out with Han, Chewie, Leia and Luke and the other Rebels that would be there. Drinks, food, stories, it was something you all really needed after all of this…</p><p>But it seemed Mother Nature had other plans.</p><p>You were woken up by the cramps, and boy did they come on fast. Luckily, you had what you needed in your quarters… Everything, that is, except the painkillers. You’d completely forgotten that you’d taken your last dose the <em> last </em> time this happened.</p><p>Now, you were angry at your past self, angry at your cramps, and angry at biology. </p><p>You curled up tightly in your bed, eyes shut tight and pain coursing through your lower half. It even started to make your back and legs sore as well. </p><p>All you were focused on in this moment was the pain. It took over everything. You didn’t have the will nor the energy to unfold yourself and go fetch your comlink that laid on the other side of the room. All you could do right now was lay there, eyes brimming with tears, hoping for it to pass soon or at least settle a bit so you could get up and get the painkillers you needed.</p><p>Meanwhile, the others were all hanging out at the Cantina. The Rebels were laughing and talking with each other but Han, Chewie, and Luke were all seated together and looking for you. Leia had just walked back over and sat down with her own drink.</p><p>“Where’s (Y/N) ?” Leia asked, her brow furrowed.</p><p>“I dunno. She won’t pick up on her comlink,” Han said, shaking his head. </p><p>Chewie growled out a suggestion and Han shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean she could still be asleep,” he agreed, “but it’s not like her to miss a good time.”</p><p>“Maybe she doesn’t feel good? Something may have happened?” Leia suggested. Luke bit his lip for a moment in contemplation, before he gave a little nod.</p><p>“I’m gonna go to her quarters and see if she’s alright.”</p><p>“Let us know when you get there, will ya?” Han said. “I’m a little worried.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will,” Luke assured as he stood up and walked out of the area.</p><p>Back in your room, the situation hadn’t gotten any better. Your fists were balled up, your knuckles white, and you were rolling all over the place trying to get in a somewhat comfortable position. Sleep wasn’t an option, neither was getting up… Until you heard a knock.</p><p>“(Y/N)? You in there?” </p><p>It was Luke, and you were almost relieved.</p><p>“I’m here, Luke,” you croaked out.</p><p>“The door is locked, are you alright??” He sounded a bit more worried that time.</p><p>“Just… Just hold on.” <em> Crap </em>, you thought. Now you actually had to get up. You knew you weren’t looking or feeling your best, but you knew Luke wouldn’t judge you. Slowly, you managed to stand up, but still stayed a bit hunched over. You shuffled over and unlocked the door and it slid open to reveal Luke. “Hey…”</p><p>“(Y/N)! What happened??” He immediately stepped forward and cupped your face, realizing you'd been crying. “Are you injured? Sick?”</p><p>“No, I’m not injured. I feel sick but that’s kind of to be expected. Come in, I’ve got to get back to bed.”</p><p>“Of course, let me help you,” Luke stepped in quickly and put your arm around him. He helped you back to bed and sat down beside you. His hand reached up and he gently carded his fingers through your hair. “What is it, (Y/N), what can I do to help?”</p><p>“It’s my period, Luke. I’m cramping really badly… Ugh it feels like I’m dying,” you grumbled, folding back into yourself.</p><p>“Tell me what you need. I’ll let the others know and I’ll stay with you. I’ll take care of you,” Luke had such determination and care in his blue eyes. His hand still slid through your hair, trying to offer some kind of comfort. “Do you need painkillers?”</p><p>“Stars, <em> yes </em>. Please. I ran out and forgot to grab more."</p><p>“Ok, I’m going right now. I’m gonna tell the others and here,” he got up and grabbed the comlink and gave it to you. “Let me know if you need anything else. I promise not to take long.”</p>
<hr/><p>Han, Leia, and Chewie had been informed and they all got on the comlink to give you well wishes and hoped that you felt better. They weren’t going to bother you. They knew you were in good hands, now, and knew you’d want to rest and be left alone. </p><p>You knew Luke didn’t take long… But the pain just made it feel longer than it should have. He came back into the room with water, painkillers, and a covered plate. He sat the plate off to the side and walked over to the bed and sat down beside you.</p><p>“Here we go, (Y/N). I got the painkillers and some water for you. Come on,” he reached out and gently helped you sit up. He passed the water over to you and pressed his lips against your forehead. You shut your eyes against the sweet gesture and the warm feeling of his lips. It comforted you and made you take the first sigh of pleasure instead of pain. Luke smiled softly and kissed you again. “I can’t have my girl feeling bad. Not when I can make it better.”</p><p>“Thank you, Luke,” you smiled softly and took the painkillers with the water. You leaned forward and kissed his lips, then. Luke slid his hand along your neck and let his thumb gently trace over your cheek. You both pulled back and he smirked at you.</p><p>“I got you something.”</p><p>“Yeah? What is it?”</p><p>“Something that’ll help more.” He stood up and grabbed the plate, then brought it back over and set it in your lap. It was warm and the smell that floated up made your eyes widen.</p><p>“You didn’t!”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>You carefully peeled the covering away to reveal four large chocolate brownies on the plate. Your mouth began to water and you laughed, taking the covering completely off.</p><p>“That’s the best cure,” Luke grinned. “Eat as much as you want.”</p><p>“Come on, I won’t be able to finish all this!” You insisted. “We can split it. Two for you and two for me.”</p><p>“I definitely won’t argue with you over that,” Luke chuckled.</p><p>The two of you sat in your bed and ate chocolate brownies. It was just what you needed to combat the cramps. The quick acting painkillers combined with the brownies had the pain gone in no time.</p><p>You spent the rest of the evening with Luke, laying in his arms while he traced his fingers through your hair and gently pressed his hand into your lower back to help ease the soreness.</p><p>“I love you, (Y/N).”</p><p>“I love you too, Luke. Thank you,” you whispered with a lazy smile, on the verge of sleep.</p><p>“Always,” Luke kissed your forehead one last time before you fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>